


Crystals

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry has loved Pansy since forever, but circumstances have kept them apart. Pansy has chased after Harry for years, but he always seemed to far out of her reached. Can a knock on the door bring them together?





	Crystals

**Author's Note:**

> Based on xxDustnight88's prompt: Extraordinary, Chandelier, Drinking. “I have loved you for half my life, but I am done running after you.”
> 
> Music: Crystal by Stevie Nicks, Crystal Ball by P!nk, Crystal Garden by Comodo and Sophie Mierers

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/37094869472/in/dateposted-public/)

Jade eyes search the dark  
Flashes of light  
Calling him to her door  
Waiting to be brave

Ebony eyes look into the night  
Flashes of fire  
Calling her to the window  
Waiting to breathe

Scarred hands search empty pockets  
Glimpses of regrets  
Calling him to the shadows  
Waiting to exhale

Pale hands search empty drawers  
Glimpses of hope  
Calling her to the light  
Waiting to be brave

Jet strands ruffled by the wind  
Questions without answers  
Haunting him from the shadows  
Waiting for answers

Henna tresses ruffled by nervous fingers  
Questions never asked  
Haunting her from the dark  
Waiting to be asked

Shaking fist meets wood  
Prelude to the fall  
Rising from his soul  
Pressing for answers

Shaking fingers meet brass  
Prelude to the plunge  
Rising in her heart  
Pressing for truths

Jade eye search ebony  
“I have loved you  
For half my life”  
Words tumble into her space

Ebony eyes fall into jade  
“But I am done  
Running after you.”  
Words fill his mind

Scarred hands touch pale cheeks  
“I am done  
Chasing my fears.”  
Bodies drift together

Pale hands touch scarred skin  
“But I loved you  
Before I meet you.”  
Bodies melt together

Jet strands twine with henna  
Whys whispered in space  
Drinking in her scent  
Waiting to exhale

Henna tresses tangle with ebony  
Whys whispered into lips  
Drinking in his strength  
Waiting to breathe

Shaking fists push deeper  
Dawn of desires  
Starved kisses beneath a chandelier  
Bodies twined together

Shaking finger pull higher  
Dawn of thirsts  
Starved touches beneath a chandelier  
Bodies melt together

Jade eyes close to hide  
Touching without seeing  
Memorizing her extraordinary curves  
Strokes building tension

Ebony eyes open to love  
Touching without feeling  
Memorizing his deep scars  
Strokes building flames

Scarred hands smooth fears  
Touches feed flames  
Calling him to her softness  
Waiting to break

Pale hands smooth jitters  
Touches feed devotion  
Calling to his strength  
Waiting to explode

Jet strands fall forward  
“I will love you  
For the rest of my life”  
Whispered in the shadows

Henna tresses spread out  
“But I will never be done  
Running after you.”  
Whispered in the dark

Shaking fists open slowly  
“I am done  
Running from my fears.”  
Sleepy whispers escape

Shaking fingers settle slowly  
“But I’ll love you  
Until it is finished.”  
Sleepy promises fly

Jade eyes close  
Scared hands holding his future  
Ebony eyes close  
Pale hands holding her forever

Jet strands settle into henna  
Shaking fists pull covers tight  
Henna tresses twine into jet  
Shaking fingers rest on cooling skin

Jades eyes dream  
Scared hands hold tight  
“I have loved you  
For half my life …”

Ebony eyes imagine  
Restless fingers hold fast  
“But I am done  
Running after you …”


End file.
